1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building and construction materials, and more specifically to hardware for and methods of stair construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The design and construction of stairs for residential and commercial buildings is often a difficult, time-consuming task. Typically, stair construction involves the measuring, cutting, notching, and installation of the beams or stringers used to support the steps or stairs, followed by the nailing of the steps to those notched stringers. Unfortunately, this common method of stair construction presents many problems. For example, it is often difficult to properly determine the measurements necessary to place the cuts for the notches, and then to accurately make those cuts. In addition, the stringers tend to split or crack where they are notched, are structurally weakened by that notching, and are prone to dry rot there. Also, the steps themselves tend to crack and split where nailed, and tend to work themselves loose with time, causing step slippage and creaking when they are used. Furthermore, the wood-to-wood contact of the steps to the stringers tends to promote dry rot problems, causes swelling from changes in temperature and humidity, permits any water that might fall there to remain and cause further problems, and causes the securing nails to pull loose. Still further, since stairs constructed in this manner need periodic maintenance and/or replacement to remedy these problems, the high cost of such construction tends to be repeated and prolonged. Finally, this inefficient method of construction is not conducive to the prefabrication or modular construction of stairs.